Little One Shot
by 20FOREVER
Summary: Jane bit her lip. "What do we tell people?"


It was the start of the work week for Boston Homicide, and it was just a little too early for Jane. Of course she was used to waking up early for work every day of the week, but today, this Monday just felt like one of those that'd just drag by with no cases. Yes, she still had side cases to work on, but the thrill of the job was being out there and being able to solve a brand new mystery.

She sighed as she made her way through the doors of BPD, showing her badge with a small smile of acknowledgment to the front patrolman and as quickly as she entered, she made her way through the lobby and into the elevator.

After what felt like the slowest ride of her life, Jane sluggishly walked to the cafeteria. She was surprised to see it unusually empty that morning, considering every other morning the place was buzzing with officers.

"Rizzoli, try the coffee today. I have a feeling you'll love it."

Jane groaned and turned to the man organizing the doughnuts behind the counter. "What the hell did you do to it this time, Stanley? I mean you already put your socks and underwear in it. What could be better than that?" she retorted, sarcasm dripping off of every word.

"I put a mixture of both today. Thought you'd appreciate it."

"Very funny, Stanley." She rolled her eyes. She nodded towards the back room and said, "is my Ma here yet?"

"She might be."

Jane clenched her jaw. She knew the guy loved getting her riled up every morning and he did a damn good job at it. "Why can't you ever give me a real answer?"

"Yes, she's here, Rizzoli. What, you want me to go get her too?"

"You know what, Stanley? Yes, I would." She almost growled. "You know why? Because she's your employee and you're the only one allowed in the back room."

Stanley ignored her and walked over to the sink, dropping the knife he used, not bothering to rinse it. Jane watched him and wanted so badly to just jump over the counter and strangle the old man. He turned towards the back room door and yelled, "Rizzoli!"

Jane glared at him. "Really? I could've done that."

"Then why didn't you?"

"Because I'm not an animal like—"

"Janie!"

Jane grimaced. She sometimes hated how loud Angela's voice was. She looked at her mother. "Ma," she groaned. "Not here. Not at work, ok?"

"Honey, no one is here."

"Yeah, _Janie_, no one is here."

"Shut it, Stanley, before I rearrange everything back there.

"Jane, stop it. Be nice." Angela looped her arm through Jane's and she led her daughter to one of the high tables in the café and they both sat down. "Why do you look so tired?"

"It's six in the morning, Ma."

"So?" Angela shrugged. "You've been up earlier than six before."

"Yeah, but I hardly got any sleep last night."

"I can tell. You look horrible!"

Jane looked up at her mother. "Thanks, Ma. That's really comforting."

"Oh, stop it." Angela swatted her daughter on the arm. "I didn't mean you looked bad, I just meant that your lack of sleep is noticeable."

"Yeah, well—"

"Hey, Rizzoli! I don't pay you to sit around and chat up customers, do I?"

Jane looked around the café. "Yeah, it's real crowded in here, Stanley. I can see she's in high demand at the moment."

"Jane," Angela chastised, putting her hand on her daughter's arm.

"What, Ma?" Jane's voice took a high pitch. "I don't like him talking to you that way."

"He's right. I should be behind the counter anyway. I'll be right there, Mr. Stanley."

"Mr.?"

Angela shrugged. "He's my boss. He asked me to call him Mr."

Jane rolled her eyes and looked at the man. "He hardly deserves that title."

"Tell me about it," Angela laughed. She slid off her chair and stood next to her sitting daughter. "You want some pancakes?"

Jane nodded. "Yeah, I can do pancakes." She smiled gratefully at her mother. When she watched her mother pass behind the counter, she remembered something. "Oh, Ma! No bunny pancakes this time though, ok?"

"Oh, Janie! I don't understand why you don't like my bunny pancakes!"

"I grew out of them, Ma," she snorted. "Like, in second grade."

Angela shook her head. "You should never grow old of bunny pancakes."

"Bunny pancakes?"

Both Jane and Angela looked to the entrance of the cafeteria.

"Oh, good morning, dear!" Angela smiled and waved at Maura as the chipper blonde stylishly made her way towards Jane. It was almost like routine for her. Every morning she'd meet the brunette at the same place and basically the same table.

"Would you like some?"

"I would love some bunny pancakes, Mrs. Rizzoli. They were delicious the last time."

Once Maura reached the table, she set her purse down and crossed her legs, her body facing the detective as her hands locked together. She stared at Jane for a couple of seconds, no words leaving her lips.

Jane furrowed her eyebrow. She felt as if she were being scrutinized. "What," she said uncomfortably. When Maura didn't answer, Jane brought her hands to her face. "Seriously, what? Do I have something on my face?"

Maura shook her head, then tilted it. "Well, aside from the dark circles under your eyes, I don't see anything else wrong with your face."

Jane rolled her eyes and groaned. "Not you too."

"Are you not sleeping again?"

Jane shrugged. "I'm sleeping fine. It's just last night that I didn't get much."

"Why?"

"Because I was singing Ricky Martin songs in my head all night." Jane stared straight at the blonde.

"Really?" Maura leaned forward, interested. "You know, when I was younger, on one Christmas Eve, I remember not being able to sleep because I kept on singing Elton John songs all night. I wanted to sleep so bad just so Christmas could come, but the little voice in my head wouldn't let me." She pursed her lips in thought. "That was a really long night for me."

"I bet," Jane raised an eyebrow. "I was joking though. I wasn't up because of the voice in my head."

"Oh," Maura almost deflated. "Right, of course." She looked up at her friend. "Well then, why?"

"Why, what?" Jane frowned.

"Why couldn't you sleep?"

"Gee, I don't know Maura," Jane flailed her arms in exaggeration. "You're the doctor, how about you tell me?"

Maura nodded and smiled. "There's many things that lead to lack of sleep. Of course one of the main causes is anxiety. But then there's also stress, depression, medications, caffeine—"

"Ok, ok, Maura. That's," Jane stopped the girl, placing her hand on the blonde's arm. "That's great, really. Thank you." She shook her head. "But I don't really need to know. It's just one night I didn't sleep, it's not that big of a deal."

Maura sighed. "I knew I should have given you your personal sleep coach for your birthday."

"What? No," Jane laughed, then stopped once she saw the confused look on Maura's face. "No, no way, Maura. Ma showed me what that thing looked like. There's no way I'd wear it. Even alone at home. I'm perfectly fine without it." She waved it off. "Plus, what you ended up getting me was way better."

"I still think you could have used it."

"Two orders of pancakes for my favorite girls!" Angela Rizzoli grinned with a plate in each hand as she headed towards her daughter and her best friend. "Doctor Isles, bunny pancakes made especially for you. I put some chocolate in it for you, too." She winked. "And you, grouchy, just get plain pancakes."

Jane rolled her eyes. "Let it go, Ma."

"She's right, though, Jane. I can't seem to understand why you don't like these bunny pancakes. They're adorable!"

"Maura, we're grown women."

"So? That shouldn't mean you can't indulge in a little adolescent behavior."

Jane snorted. "I'd hardly subject eating those pancakes as adolescent behaviors."

Maura smiled and cut the ear off her pancake, then folded it and quickly put it in her mouth, moaning in content.

Jane looked around in embarrassment. She lightly kicked the woman across from her. "Maura, stop it. You're embarrassing me." She looked over to the register where an officer was looking her way, she frowned. "What are you looking at? There's nothing to see here. Just pay for your coffee and leave."

"Janie!" Angela quietly scolded.

"What? He was staring."

"Angela, I don't know how many times I can tell you this, but your pancakes are amazing."

"Thank you, dear." She smiled at Maura, then looked at her daughter. "At least someone appreciates them."

"I'm sure Jane appreciates them."

"Yeah, well," Angela shrugged before she focused her attention on Maura fully. "I'll make them for your children one day." She smiled. "They can be my unofficial grandchildren."

Maura grinned. "That's so sweet of you, Angela." She looked to Jane who was glaring at her. "But, um, I'm sure," she cleared her throat. "I'm sure Jane will be happy to supply you some grandchildren."

"Supply?" Jane snorted. "You're making it sound like I'm a teacher giving her school supplies."

Angela shushed her daughter. "I've given up on Janie."

"Ma!"

"What? I have! You're 34 years old, honey. It's about time you settle down."

"Maura's the same age, Ma!"

"Yes, but Maura's more active than you! She actually wants children."

Maura nodded, finishing her plate. "That's true."

Jane glared at her friend. "Not helping."

Maura winced then shrugged.

"My point is—"

"Rizzoli! Don't make me tell you again!"

Angela rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry, Mr. Stanley. I'll be right there." She shook her head. "My point is—"

"Now, Rizzoli!"

"Ma, just stop. Go." She shooed her mother. With a roll of her eyes, Angela walked over to another table, speaking cheerfully as she took another officer's order. Jane looked at Maura. "That's true?" she imitated the blonde. "Really? Can't you be on my side for once?"

"Oh, Jane. I'm always on your side. You should know that. But what your mother said was the truth. I do want children and if I could I'd have them now."

Jane rolled her eyes. "Then go find someone and make some babies."

"Jane," Maura sighed. "It's obviously not that easy. First, I need to know when I'm ovulating, then—"

Jane held a hand up. "That's—that's enough. Really, thank you."

Maura laughed.

* * *

><p>"Mornin' partner," Barry Frost ginned as he saw Jane walk up to her desk. He took a closer look at the somber woman and frowned. "Whoa, what's going on? Are you ok?"<p>

"Let me guess," Jane said as she pulled her jacket off her shoulders. "My eyes?"

"Yeah. They're black. You gettin' any sleep?" he asked, seeming concerned.

"You know, you're probably the fifth person to ask me that."

He put his hands up in surrender. "I'm sorry." He nodded over to the case files on her desk. "Got any interesting cases this morning?"

Jane shook her head and sat down with a sigh. "Nope. Nothing today."

"Damn," Frost smacked his lips. "I hate slow days."

"Yeah, tell me about it." She looked up from the manila folders on her desk to across the office. "Where's Korsak?"

Frost shrugged. "I don't know. He hasn't come in yet."

"That's weird. He's usually in already."

"Yeah, but now Melody is back, so maybe he's—" Frost shrugged, his hands gesturing. "You know, maybe he's—"

"Oh, gross, Frost! He's my old partner! I don't want to even think of that." She looked disgusted at the thought. "He's old enough to be my father! That's like thinking about my dad—" her eyes widened. She shook her head. "No. No, I'm not going there. That's gross."

Frost laughed. "Alright, let's at least pretend we're doing something productive." He walked over to Jane's desk and held his hand out. "Hand me one of those case files?"

"Yeah, sure."

* * *

><p>"So explain to me what you're doing." Jane said as she snapped her gloves into place.<p>

"Well, I just finished making the Y-incision—"

"Yeah, I know that. " At Maura's glare, Jane shrugged. "What? It doesn't take a genius to know it's a Y-incision."

"I know you knew it was a Y-incision, I was just leading up to my pathology findings."

Jane nodded and when a couple moments of silence passed them by, she prodded the blonde. "Which are?"

Maura looked up at Jane and stopped everything she was doing, placing down her equipment.

"What?" Jane's voice hitched a bit at the look Maura shot her.

"If you stop interrupting me, I could tell you all you want to know."

"I didn't interrupt you. You just stopped talking."

"I did not."

"Oh, did too."

"Jane!"

"Jesus, Maura! I'm bored!" Jane cried. "There hasn't been any cases all morning! It's like—it's like—" she paused to think. "You know what? I don't even know what it's like, but it really sucks."

"I'm sure it's not as bad as you're making it out to be, Jane."

"Maura, I'm voluntarily watching you do an autopsy."

Maura nodded. "Dually noted."

Jane shook her head. "Is it bad that I'm actually hoping for at least one death?"

"Yes."

Jane rolled her eyes. "Well, _please_, don't sugarcoat it." She sarcastically retorted.

"Sugarcoat? What, like—"

Jane held up her hand. "Before you even start, it's just a saying. I don't actually mean coating something with sugar."

Maura nodded.

"So what are you going to do now?" she asked as Maura moved on to the head of the dead body.

Maura looked up and smiled widely. "Now, I get to dissect the brain."

"Let me guess," Jane droned. "By the look on your face, I'm going to say this is your second favorite part of an autopsy."

Maura nodded. "Yes. When it needs to be done on a victim there's definitely no competition between the brain and the intestines."

"Nice," Jane nodded. "I'll take this as my cue to leave, then."

"What?" Maura voice squeaked. "No, you don't have to leave. I'm sure you'll love this part too! It's so revealing!"

"I bet. Almost as much as the stomach contents, right?"

Maura stopped what she was doing and looked at Jane, her eyes shining. "You remembered?"

"I listen to you sometimes."

"Sometimes?"

Jane shrugged. "All the time." She smiled and backed her way to the morgue doors. "Wanna get a drink later?"

"I don't know. Do I have to drink beer?"

"Well, I won't force it down your throat this time." At the look Maura gave her, she clarified. "No, Maura. No beer. You can have your wine."

"Ok, then. I can get a drink with you later." She smiled.

Jane nodded with a small smile. "Call me when you're done? I'm sure I'll be free all day."

Maura nodded. "Of course."

* * *

><p>"Korsak, can I see you in the interrogation room?"<p>

"What? Why?"

"Just—" Jane sighed. "Can you just follow me, please? Humor me at least?"

"I'm watching something, Jane."

"You watch the same videos every day, Korsak." Frost laughed. "Just go with her."

"What about the phones? We have to stay near them to make sure—"

"Frost, can you handle the phones for five-ten minutes?"

"Yeah, sure. No problem."

"See? He'll take care of everything."

Korsak sighed and maybe even glared at Frost. "Fine," when they made it into the interrogation room, he sat down across from Jane. "What's this about?"

Jane shrugged. "I'm bored. I need to brush up on my skills."

"Your skills? Jane, are you serious?"

"Yes, Korsak. C'mon, just play along, ok?"

He sighed and nodded for her to go on.

"Ok, where were you this morning at 7:15?"

"What? Jane—"

"Sir, answer the question please."

Vince shook his head. "I was home, in bed."

"Home?" Jane asked. "Aren't you supposed to be at your desk at 7:00 sharp?"

"Jane, this is—"

"Korsak! Today has been the longest day and its only 4:00. Nothing has been happening, so would you please, please, just humor me?"

Korsak frowned and leaned further into the table, his voice hushed as he reached closer to Jane. "Is it your time of the month, Jane? Because—"

"Wha—? No! Korsak, I'm bored. I'm losing my mind. This is worse than when I had to wait to come back to work after my injury."

"Stop exaggerating, Jane."

"I'm not exaggerating."

He shook his head. "Fine, I'll play this game with you for five minutes."

"Thank you."

"Go. Ask."

"Stop being so demanding. Is it _your_ time of the month?"

"Very funny. You've got four minutes now."

"Ok, fine." Jane shook her head. "Where was I." she cleared her throat. "Ok, this morning, when you were in bed at home, did you have company?"

"No."

"Answer seriously."

Korsak rolled his eyes. "Yes."

Jane's eyes widened. "Damnit!"

"What?"

"Frost was right."

"Right? Right about what?"

Jane looked at her ex-partner. "You and Melody, you know—" she shuddered again at the thought.

"Jesus, Jane. Ok, that's it. Interview is done. This was a blast. Go bug your LLBFF."

Jane shook her head. "She's busy."

"So was I."

"I'd hardly call watching animal videos busy."

* * *

><p>"Hey, got your text. You ready to get out of here?"<p>

Maura looked up and smiled. "Yes, I just have to clean up a little bit."

Jane nodded. "Ok, I'll wait for you in your office then."

"Ok," she put all the organs in separate tins. "Oh, Jane?"

"Yeah?"

Maura looked back at her friend. "Please don't rearrange anything?"

Jane pouted. "Aw, but where's the fun in that?" At Maura's frown, Jane laughed. "I won't touch anything, Maur."

* * *

><p>After about ten minutes of debating whether to go to the Dirty Robber, or Jane's apartment, both women finally came to a decision, thinking it was better for them to just go to Jane's house so they wouldn't have to monitor how much they'd drink and if need be, Maura could just stay over.<p>

"Want a beer?"

Maura raised a brow. "Was that a joke?"

Jane smiled. "No."

"Oh. Well, it should have been. It was funny."

Jane laughed. "Look at you, making jokes. Without even meaning to. You're learning."

Maura chuckled and pulled out a bottle of wine. "Do you have a corkscrew?"

"I'm already on it."

"Would you like a glass?"

"Now that's funny."

Maura shrugged. "I thought I'd ask."

Once Maura poured her own glass and Jane fetched her beer from the fridge, both women journeyed off to the couch in the living room and sat down in front of the television.

"The Celtics should be playing."

"You were right."

Jane frowned. "What?"

"When you said you'd be the man in a relationship with another woman." Maura explained. "You were right."

Jane was confused. "Where'd this come from?"

Maura shook her head. "The signs are all there. I don't know why I looked past them all."

"Maura, what are you saying?"

"You prefer beer over wine, but occasionally have wine with me because I ask you too. You're a sports fanatic, you work in a field where it's mostly male dominant, and look," she gestured to Jane's legs. "You even sit like a male."

"Ok, I don't know whether to be insulted by you basically calling me a man, or happy at the fact that I was right in the first place and you're admitting it."

"I can admit when I'm wrong."

"Ok, but where is this coming from?"

"Honestly?"

Jane rolled her eyes. "No, lie to me."

"I can't. It's—"

"Impossible for you, I know. Which is why I don't understand why you said honestly."

"Oh," Maura nodded.

After moments of silence, Jane asked, "So, are you going to answer the question?"

"Right, yes." She took a sip of her wine then placed it on the coffee table in front of her. She turned towards Jane. "I don't know where this is coming from, but everything is clicking."

"Clicking?"

Maura nodded. "Clicking. Yes. I don't know why I didn't acknowledge it earlier."

"Acknowledge what earlier? Maura, you're being cryptic."

"I'm attracted to you, Jane."

Jane almost choked. "You're—uh—" she cleared her throat. "You're what?"

"I'm attracted to you. It all makes sense. I went for Tommy because he is you, Jane. He's you. He's just a male version and maybe I was blinded by what society would deem acceptable that I didn't think about my feelings for you. Do you understand?"

Jane opened her mouth, then closed it, then she opened it again, words coming out this time. "I'm trying to."

"I like you. I've never noticed it until now. Everything just makes sense now."

"Um," Jane swallowed, her eyes moving from Maura's eyes to her lips. "Can I—" she cleared her throat. "Can I try something?"

Maura stared back at the brunette, her face serious. "Yes."

Jane bit her lip and placed her beer on the ground next to her feet. With her free hand, she brought her fingers up to Maura's face, tracing every inch of skin from Maura's ear to her cheek. She cradled the blonde's face with one hand and brought her face centimeters away from the other woman. She smiled when she heard Maura's soft intake of breath, and seconds later, she connected their lips in a tentative, soft, first kiss.

It only lasted about a second, maybe two if that, but Jane had to admit. It was the best feeling she'd ever experienced.

"That's not so bad," she whispered.

Maura shook her head with a smile. "No, it's not."

Jane bit her lip. "What do we tell people?"

Maura shrugged. "We don't."

Jane raised an eyebrow. "Lie?"

The blonde shook her head. "Omit."

Jane laughed as she grabbed her beer. She took a sip.

"I like that idea."


End file.
